Seductive Darkness
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Yami breaks into Seto's room one night to seduce the unsuspecting billionaire. Nothing Seto can't handle, right? Oneshot. SetoYami. LEMONS


Seductive Darkness

* * *

Kaiba Seto moaned and opened his eyes. He didn't know what had shaken him out from his dreamless sleep, his dreamless sleep that he had been undeniably enjoying. He sat up and leaned on the pillows behind him. Seto sighed.

"Well, well, I didn't think you were the kind of person who would wake up in the middle of the night, Kaiba Seto," his head snapped up as a dark chuckle ran through his ears. "I always thought you were a sound sleeper, or someone who really didn't sleep,"

"Who's there?!" Seto demanded. "Show yourself!"

"My, my, how brave of you." the dark voice stepped out from the shadow of the curtains and showed himself. "How are you, Seto-san?" he asked, approaching the bed as if he were floating. Seto almost didn't see his legs moving. Maybe it was just that he was too shocked, thinking that a burglar entered his room.

"Y-Yami?" Seto let his eyes adjust to the darkness. "I'm fine, I guess," Seto yawned. The only thing that made him believe that the person before him was Yami was the hair. "What are you doing here?" Seto didn't bother to use an offensive tone. He was too sleepy to.

"Oh, nothing," Yami let himself on the bed. "Just watching you sleep," he gave the billionaire a gentle smile.

"Why?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I mean, how did you even get through the security?"

"I have my ways, Seto-san," Yami began using a seductive tone as he crawled to Seto at the header of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked, as Yami straddled him. "Yami?" he threw the blanket aside and started unbuttoning Seto's shirt.

"Yes, Seto-san?" Yami held Seto's chin and felt heat radiating from the other's face. He found it cute. "Kiss me," Yami pressed his lips against the Seto's and opened his mouth slightly. He cupped Seto's face and his hands started to entangle with Seto's brunette hair.

Seto, knowing exactly what to do, put his tongue in Yami's mouth. He didn't know how long they were kissing, but when they pulled apart, it left him gasping desperately for air. It was as if he had been drowning.

"You're a good kisser," said Yami, wiping the spit off his lips and smiled seductively. He chuckled, feeling Seto harden under him. "And you're hard," he caressed the member. "You also have a fantastic body, Seto-san,"

Seto didn't respond. That was something he couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried denying it. "I can't disagree with you on that," to him, it seemed like he had no other choice. How was he supposed to put that thing down? Jerk off? No. Jerking off sounded disgusting. Even though he knew boyfriend-less, or girlfriend-less youth like him liked to stare at sluts on the net and have their 'happy time,' the thought of the trying it himself didn't even cross his mind.

Yami smiled up at him as he pulled down Seto's pajamas. "Ooohhh…you're pretty big, Seto-san," he rubbed the tip. "I like big. Let's lube it up so you can shove it easily up and deep inside me," he took out a small gray bottle from his back pocket.

He wasn't expecting a move like that. "How long have you been planning on molesting me?" Seto asked in a breath as he watched Yami take off his pants. It appeared to him as if Yami had been planning this for quite some time.

Yami revealed his hardening member as he threw the pants aside. "A while," he chuckled. He once again smashed his lips against Seto's, and sucked on Seto's tongue as he other tried to invade his mouth. Yami pulled away. "You really _are_ a good kisser, Seto-san,"

"Thanks," said Seto, unsure of what to say. Nobody had ever commented on how he kissed before. He watched Yami scissor his hands in a considerable amount of lube. "Now…let's make your cock harder for me," he rubbed his member against Seto's and poured a small amount on them to make them slide against each other easier. Yami reddened up as he prepped himself from behind.

It had been a while since the both of them had sex. Seto had had it with anonymous sluts. And by anonymous, it meant that he was the one with the blindfold. Whoever he had sex with, he didn't care, as long as he had someone to satisfy his needs. Of course, even though he was blindfolded the entire time he had been having sex with some slut, he was experienced. He may never know. Maybe it was one of his maids, or one of his young butlers. A certain little Kaiba wouldn't agree with him screwing AIDS carrying whores from brothels. So maybe that little Kaiba made a way. And he wouldn't mind fucking any one of his servants anyways.

"Is it better like this?" Seto started to pump both his and Yami's members. Yami nodded as he moaned at both the act and as he hit his own sweet spot. Seto's hand crept up Yami's black tee and moved his hand to Yami's back to pull him closer. He licked Yami's hardened nipple as he let go of his member and pumped Yami's faster.

This caused Yami to withdraw his fingers from his entrance. "Ah…Seto-san…don't…I'll-" he came in Seto's hand. Yami panted and leaned on Seto's chest. He chuckled, and took a few steps back to take Seto's pajamas off. "I wanna know how you taste like, Seto-san," he took Seto slowly in his mouth, only sucking the top. "You've grown harder and bigger,"

Seto didn't know about that, but he did know that he was throbbing, and he needed to fuck something. That would be Yami's ass in time, of course. However, Yami was intending to suck him like an iced lolly first.

Yami licked him, and sucked the tip. He took him in deeper after a few moments. Yami then proceeded to pump him again. "How does it feel, Seto-san?" he asked him, grinning. He started fingering himself again.

"Great," was the only thing that Seto said. 'Looks like your ass can't take it any longer,'

Yami didn't know why, but that single word made him happy. 'Maybe I _am_ a slut after all,' he thought, taking Seto back into his mouth. 'Seducing him like this even though I know he'll never love me back,' he pushed the thought aside. He knew it would affect his slutty performance. 'Just this once. And I'll leave you alone,' he continued by deepthroat-ing him, moaning a few times as he hit a few good spots inside him. His moands sent hums down Seto's cock, making Seto wince in pleasure occasionally.

"Yami…" he came, forcing his seed down Yami's throat. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oishi," Yami cut him off.

"Eh?" Seto sounded confused. Did Yami just say that his cum was…delicious? What the fuck was happening here? He realized that he had been blindfolded the last few times he had sex. Maybe he just didn't know that the sluts were swallowing his seed.

"Let's make you hard again, Seto-san," Yami flashed him another seductive smile. He noticed that his cum was still on Seto's hand, and some of it had already been soaked up by the sheets. Yami grabbed Seto's hand and lined the fingers to his entrance. He reddened up again as he felt one of Seto's long and slender fingers penetrate him. "That feels good, Seto-san-ah!" he was cut off by another finger sliding into him. "If I…ask you…to do me…from behind…would you…do it?" he asked as he put his arms around Seto's shoulders.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" said Seto as Yami started to make Seto hard again by caressing the limp member. "Besides, I need something to fuck, now that you're attempting to make me hard again," Seto withdrew his two fingers all the way to the tip, and shoved them back up again. "And it's working,"

"Ah!" Yami threw his head back. "Seto-san…right there!" Smirking, Seto hit the same spot again. "Yes…yes…"

Seto's hand once again crept up Yami's tee, and he sucked on one nipple, and fondled the other one. "Do you like it, when I do this?" he pushed his fingers in deeper and sucked and fondled the nipples harder. "Do you?"

"So good…Seto-san…so good," it looked like he was hugging Seto's head as he let the other continue what he was doing.

"I know," Seto didn't need Yami's hand to make him hard again. The mere fact that Yami's member as rubbing against his was already enough for him to get as hard as a rock once more.

"So what…do you…" Yami panted, trying to get his question through his breaths. "Think of me…now? A…slut?"

Seto was silent for a moment. "Maybe," he pushed his fingers in deeper. Yami pulled in Seto's head closer, but not too close, and whimpered. "But you're the best slut I've ever laid hands on. Remember that,"

Yami didn't know if he was to take that as a compliment. "Right there!" he blurted out involuntarily. Sex really did wonders in his mind. It made him lose control. It made him say things he sometimes didn't want to say. He loved sex, who didn't? He just hated the stupid things he knew he would say and the things he would say. "Seto-san…please…"

"What?" said Seto, pushing Yami slightly off to make him lie down before him. Yami's chest fell and rose, and his cheeks grew red with a blush. "What are you pleading for? Tell me,"

Yami couldn't answer. The pleasure was starting to get to his brain. "Please…" he whispered. Seto bent over and sucked on his nipple. Another moan escaped his mouth as Seto hit a sweet spot. "Please…"

"Please what?" Seto looked at Yami's face, and saw his teary eyes. "Tell me. I can't read minds, you know," he told him, "And I really need something fuck. Come on. Tell me what you want,"

"I want…" Yami was about to say something, but he hesitated. "I want…"

_NO! You're not saying anything! That would ruin your relationship with each other! _Yami thought it was his conscience talking to him.

'But it _hurts_ keeping this from him,' he answered back. 'I want to say _something_!'

"What _do_ you want, Yami?" Seto asked once more. "You better say it. I really need something to fu-"

"You! I want you!" Yami had realized what he had said a fraction of a second later. 'FUCK! I shouldn't have said that!' he immediately crawled away from Seto and covered himself with the sheets. He didn't hear Seto say anything, and tears came. "I'm sorry!"

Seto was shocked at both the revelation and Yami's action. "Why are you crying then?"

"Because I've seduced you like this-" he cut himself off. "I should go." Yami moved to get off the bed and pick up his clothes. But Seto grabbed his hand. "Seto-san, I know I've done wrong, please let go of-" Seto pulled him back, grabbed his head and crashed his lips against the other's. Seto held Yami's head to keep him from escaping. Yami stopped crying.

The kiss wasn't like the previous kisses. It was hotter, gentler, and somehow…passionately desperate. Yami had never kissed someone like in his whole life. It was as if he was already kissing _the one_. Yami didn't get to close his eyes because of shock, but he surrendered and let Seto carry his dead weight. He leaned in to deepen the kiss.

Seto then pinned him down on the bed. "S-Seto-san? Ore no te wo hanashite kudasai! Itai desu!" (1)

"Iya." Seto's voice went back to being his normal bastard self. He took the blanket covering Yami's body. "You don't know how long I've wanted to break into your house and_ have my way with you; rape you; fuck you out of your senses and make you scream my name._ You don't know how low I've gone to satisfy my desires for you. I've gone to fucking sluts from a whorehouse, to my butlers and maids, _blindfolded_. And now that you're right here, in my bed, naked, and horny. You made me hard, and I need something to fuck. That's you. You want me, I want you. If you have any problem with that, I'm fine with it. You can get out of my house, and we'll pretend as if nothing had happened, and as if nothing had been said-"

Seto got cut off at Yami forcing his hand out of his grip, and at the sight of Yami crying once again, only harder. He grabbed the blanket once again and covered himself. "Why could someone like _you_ get me so-"

"Yami-" Seto grabbed his hands and lifted them up slightly in the air. Yami kept his head down.

"Urusai! You got me so…in love…"

Seto's eyes widened. "Nani?"

"I love you." Tears wouldn't stop coming. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you! I love you! Is that so hard to understand? Why someone like you…"

Seto pulled him closer and hugged him. "All I can tell you…is that there's nothing in this world that I can love the way I love you," Yami put his arms around him, feeling Seto's back, and his broad, warm chest against his. "I want to love you, Yami. Let me love you,"

"Suki yo, Seto-san…suki…"

* * *

Yami knew he should have cut his long nails before he broke in to Seto's room last night.

"I should buy a new bed today." Said Seto, pulling Yami closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Yami looked up at the headboard, full of scratch marks from the lovemaking. "I'll work for it if you want."

"No. It's quite alright, love," Yami blushed red and Seto chuckled. "No need to be shy, Yami," Seto planted a kiss on his forehead. "If you keep blushing like that, I wouldn't be able to take myself off you."

"I think I can manage,"

"Damn right you should."

* * *

(1) Seto-san? Please let of my hands! It hurts!

* * *

please review.


End file.
